Into Slender we go
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: 12 ordinary teens are teleported into the world of slender where their sanity and endurance is pushed to the limits. Can they make it back to their world? Or will Slenderman find them first. TsubasaXOC KyoyaXOC Da XiangXOC TobyXOC HikaruXOC JulianXOC. Story for "OCs needed for future story"


Hey guys! This is the story that I was planning to make with "OCs needed for future story" if you read the summary then you should know that Dahlia (Lavender Rose of Faith), Aurora (KazarinaIceAngel12), Andrea (Leodasdragon), Hoshimi (Phoenixheart25) and Alec (Fallenbey) have been chosen to be main characters in this story along with my OC Gin. I know that I was going to only choose 3 but i couldn't decide between 2 of them so i picked both and then Phoenix asked me if I could use her OC because we're collab writing this story. So now for the disclaimer.

I do not own anything but my idea and Gin. everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked a girl with purple hair with gold highlights and gold eyes to no one in general.

"Hoshimi I was just about to say that!" Replied a girl with dark blue hair and eyes that matched her hair color.

"No way Gin, really?"

"Really"

"We are like so in sync!" And the did a high five while everyone else sweatdropped. "Um guys, I think we were all going to say that." Tsubasa said exasperatedly. The twosome rolled their eyes, "whatever, I just wanna know where we are and how to get back home." Gin said coolly. "Well first we should make sure we're all here." Tsubasa suggested.

"Well I'm here." Said Aurora, a knee length violet haired girl with emerald colored eyes and pale skin.

"Me too!" Called Andrea, a girl with chocolate brown hair that was tied back in a mid length ponytail and gold eyes.

"I'm here too." Added Dahlia, a girl with blonde hair with purple highlights and turquoise colored eyes.

"Meow." Said Alec, a boy with spiked purple hair that would remind you of Zeo's and hazel eyes.

Everyone blurted the first thing that came to their heads until everyone who was in the steel building before being zapped to the new unfamiliar land was counted. "Well good everyone's here." Hikaru said in somewhat of a relieved tone.

"Do you guys all remember how we got here anyway?" Toby asked. "Well duh! It happened only a few minutes ago." Hoshimi said stupidly. "Oh yeah I guess it wasn't so long ago." Andrea agreed.

.:Flashback:.

"I guess this is the place." Gin muttered to herself. She looked at the steel door. On it was a sign that read: "Hold up the note given to you." "What is this?" Gin said to the door as though waiting for a reply. She was amazed as the words on the sign morphed and then read: "Just hold it up!"

She sighed and held up a small piece of paper that gave the directions to the steel building and the bottom part advised her not to tell anyone about the note. The sign once again switched the words around but this time it read: " The door will open momentarily" and then it disappeared as the door opened like a garage. The minute she stepped in the door shut tightly. There was little light and the darkness enveloped like a sea. Though she could make out 11 other people. On the back of her note she wrote down who she thought was there with a black sharpie she always carried in her pocket.

•Hoshimi

•Kyoya

•Tsubasa

•Da Xiang

•Julian

•Hikaru

•Aurora

•Andrea

•Toby

•Alec

•Dahlia

"Hey Gin! Guess what I found!" Hoshimi said cheerfully while holding up a plastic sword. "I am the ultra mighty ninja of death! Fear me now or die!" She shouted while poking her sword at a disgusted Tsubasa. "Don't remind me of that!" He snapped. (Bonus points if you know what I'm talking about).

"Hey guys, did you get the note? she asked holding up her note. everyone held up theirs. "strange that all of us got them." Da Xiang said confusingly. "And I wonder what they want with us?" Aurora added softly. "I hope it's nothing bad." Hoshimi said somewhat hopefully. "Why? Are you scared?" Kyoya teased. Hoshimi shook her head. "No I'm just suspicious about this. But I do like how it's dark in here, it makes me feel like a ninja." She explained. They were all interrupted by a loud noise and a Zap. Their eyes saw a mixture of lights flashing before them. Until they blacked out.

.:Present time:.

Their flashback was interrupted by giant words now appearing al around them to read one word: SLENDER in chicken scratch writing. "Oh god not this game!" Kyoya complained in a somewhat frightened tone. "Why? Have you played it before?" Aurora asked. "He shrugged well I guess I Alec and I have played slender sometimes. "What's slender?" Andrea asked. "And why does that seem so familiar?" Gin added.

Kyoya sighed. "Slender is a jump scare game that tries to scare the living shit out of you. You have to collect the 8 pages that are spread out around the forest and try not to get killed by slenderman." He explained. "Who's Slenderman. Hoshimi asked almost instantly. "Slenderman is a man with no face that tries to kill you. He has tentacles and the ability to teleport." He said cooly.

The chicken scratch writing was replaced by a forest scene. "Woah! What just happened?" Da Xiang asked while gripping Aurora's hand tightly. "Hello and welcome to Slender 8 Pages." Said a random voice. "Who the hell are you?" Dahlia asked in a ready-to-fight tone. "I am your host, Ghost Host-" he said in an evil tone before being cut off. "Are you going to quote the Haunted Mansion or are you actually going to do something!" Alec shouted. The voice sighed. "You guys are no fun. Anyway, you get to ask three questions before I leave." He explained.

"Only three?" Julian asked. "Yup! Two more questions." The voice said happily. "Come on! Did you have to count that one?" Toby asked. "Yes, one more question left." He answered. "Everyone stop asking questions! We nee to save the one we have left!" Andrea instructed. There was a minute of silence until-

"Ten seconds left." The voice informed them. "Ten, nine, eight-" he started to count down. "Will you shut up?" Tsubasa asked angrily. "I will now." He answered. "So DING DING DING! Three questions have been asked! Good luck everyone." He cheered. There was no sound from him after that.?

Everyone but Tsubasa simultaneously facepalmed, and then glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Hoshimi screamed.

"Dude I was just about to say that!" Gin gasped

"Woah! No way!"

"Yeah way!"

"We're in sync again!" And once again they high fived "shut up you two this isn't the time!" Shouted Kyoya who was now holding a flashlight.

Everyone stopped. "Where did you get the flashlight?" Da Xiang asked. Kyoya shrugged. "Usually in the game you get one to help you see." He explained. There was a moment of silence.

"GIVE ME THAT FLASHLIGHT!" Hoshimi screamed just before tackling him for it. You'd think that everyone would try to break up the fight but seconds after, almost everyone was cheering for either Kyoya or Hoshimi, and there were those (Tsubasa) who didn't exactly like either.

"Um guys, sorry to interrupt but there appears to be something on that tree over there." Aurora said while pointing to the yellow sticky-note on the tree. The others turned to the tree. "A page." Kyoya muttered. Hearing Kyoya, Gin ran to the tree. "So that's why it seems so familiar, I've watched YouTubers play this!" She said to herself despite the volume of her voice. At the instant of picking up the note, the sky lot up to read: 1/8 Pages collected.

"What the Hell?! It's jut a bunch of trees that have no meaning!" Complained Hoshimi who was peering over Gin's shoulder. "Well maybe it could mean-" Tsubasa tried to say before being interrupted. "Nothing Tsubasa, it means nothing!" She interrupted.

"It's gotta mean something!" He argued.

"Well it doesn't!" She retorted

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Eagle boy!"

"Phoenix obsessed freak!"

"Oh I'm a freak?"

"Yeah!"

"This is coming from the guy that is commonly mistaken for a girl!"

"SHUT UP!"

"It's true."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE-" Alec cut in before ironically being cut off by the increasing music and Slenderman being revealed in between two trees. Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, (including Kyoya who was surprisingly the one screaming at the highest pitch) and ran in opposite directions.

* * *

Demon: sorry if this wasn't that interesting, it'll get better, I promise

Gin: you always promise that!

Demon: no I don't!

Tsubasa: Moving on here!

Demon: right! Anyway I'm really hoping I can actually finish this story and update as frequently as possible.

Hoshimi: unlike any of your other stories.

Demon: Shut up and let me finish! Anyway in the next chapter and until about when they go into Slender mansion (yes they are going through more than one slender game) they are going to be in different groups that WILL CHANGE! I was just bored and thought of some funny ideas that I can't wait to write about.

Gin: also here are the shippings:

TsubasaXGin

KyoyaXHoshimi

Da XiangXDahlia

TobyXAurora

JulianXAndrea

HikaruXAlec

Demon so please R&R, but I will be after you with a frying pan if you send flames *takes out frying pan* I mean it!

Hoshimi: *takes out plastic sword* I am the ultra mighty ninja of death fear-

Tsubasa: don't!

Demon: I'll try to update soon so please enjoy for now *Turns to Hoshimi and Tsubasa* NOW WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT!


End file.
